Blue Boulder
by rascal flatts fan
Summary: Zack needs to improve his grades, we all know that, and Cody needs a more stimulating curriculum. So their mom sends them to Blue Boulder Boarding School. Nuff said!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life. Sorry if you thought I did. I don't.

Summery: Zack and Cody get sent to boarding school! 'Nuff said.

"What?" Zack Martin shouted. "You're sending us to BOARDING SCHOOL? Why?"

"One," Carey said, putting up her index finger. "You, Zack, need to get better grades."

"But, Mom!" Cody, Zack's twin, interrupted. "Why do I have to go?"

"Cody, sweetie, your teachers say that public school is getting too easy for you. Besides, look on the bright side. Going to a boarding school will give you a taste of collage and look good on an application."

"That's a good point…when do we leave?"

"Tonight," Carey said, barely loud enough for the boys to hear.

"I better start packing!" Cody said, excited. He hated the public Jr. High he went to. Everybody teased him. He ran into his room to start packing.

"I hate you!" Zack screamed at his mother. He loved the school he went to. He had friends, finally! Now his mom was going to take that away from him. He ran after Cody, slamming the door behind him. Carey's chin quivered. She didn't really wanted to do this, but they were going to thank her someday…at least she hoped…

"Will all children who are either flying alone or with a parent please board now."

The loudspeaker announced. Cody snatched his carry-on and put it on his shoulder. Zack did the same, scowling at his mother as he did. Cody kissed his mom on the cheek, gave her a quick hug, and said, "I'll call when we get off. Love you." Zack gave his mom a stiff hug and allowed her to kiss him. "Love you," he said, even though he was mad at her. Zack followed his brother onto the plane.

"Meggie! Quit it!" Things at Blue Boulder were already messed up enough without Zack and Cody. Tessa Bender and Megan Oliver were hitting each other with pillows in the common room. "Tess, Meg, get outta here!" Their other friend, Kristy Stone, was yelling at them. "Take it back to the room ya'll share! You're disrupting my learning process. Shut up!"

"Oh, come on, Kiki, there is no way you can be doing homework at a time like this…plus, school hasn't even started yet!" Tessa yelled at her friend. "We're the only girls here!"

"Come on, Tessie, somebody obviously doesn't want us here." Megan said, sticking her tongue out at Kristy, who stuck her tongue out right back. The trio had known each other since third grade, when they had first come to Blue Boulder Boarding School. They were all now in the eighth grade, the same age as Zack and Cody. Their birthdays were all exactly ten days apart. They were like sisters, triplets, even. And they were about to give the Martin twins a run for their money.

That's all for now! Please review! Thanky! 

XoXoXo

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Chap. 2 Summery: When Zack and Cody arrive at Blue Boulder in Colorado, they meet the Trickster Trio, aka Megan, Tessa, and Kristy, and the trio gives the twins a tour.

"Oh shit," Meg said. "We have to pick up those newbies at the airport. Even if we leave now, we're gonna be late!"

"Hey, I didn't volunteer for that job, you two!" Kristy said impatiently. Her friends were always getting into things that they completely forgot about.

"Oh, whatever. Come on Meg, we hafta go!" Tessa exclaimed.

The two girls ran out the door, leaving Kristy in peace.

When the airplane finally touched down in Colorado, the twins were happy. Neither of them liked airplanes, and Zack always ended up using those barf bags that are stuck in the back pocket of the seat in front of him. Cody's ears were always popping, so the flight wasn't a pleasant experience for the Martin boys.

It took them about an hour to go through security and get their luggage, and when they went to the pick-up/entrance area, they saw two girls, one with dark, wavy hair, wearing a black skirt, a blue quarter-sleeve top (it was fall. Fall in Colorado is very cold, for those of you that didn't know that.) with rhinestones decorating the front, and black and aqua Airwalkers. That was Megan, as the boys were about to find out. The other girl had caramel, lightly curled hair, wearing blue jeans, a light green shirt with a black shrug over it, and clean white tennis shoes. They were holding up a sign that said, "Blue Boulder Boarding School- Zack and Cody Martin" in bright blue letters.

Cody pointed them out to Zack, and dragged him over to the girls.

"Hi, are you guys," Cody looked down to see who was supposed to met them. "Megan Oliver and Tessa Bender?"

"Yup, I'm Tessa," Tessa told them, her blue eyes sparkling. "And this is Megan."

"Sup?" Megan said, lifting her chin in approval of Tessa introduction.

"Do you need any help with your bags?" Tessa asked them. She totally loved this kind of stuff.

"Yes, please." Cody replied. This girl actually seemed pretty nice, unlike her partner.

"That'd be great," Zack said. Megan was totally hot. Maybe boarding school wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Tessa took one of Cody's bags and Megan took one of Zack's bags. They all went outside, were a small van with 'Blue Boulder Boarding School- The best in Colorado!' printed on the front. They threw the luggage in the trunk and climbed into the van.

"Is this your first time in boarding school?" Tessa, always the friendliest, asked Cody.

"Yeah. My teachers said I needed a more exciting curriculum."

"Really? That's why I was sent here in third grade! Don't worry, you're gonna love it here! The teachers are awesome! BBBS also has a bunch of extra curricular activities. For example, I'm in glee club and chess club, on the cheerleading squad and the gymnastics team, and I'm a tutor! All of them are on different days and times; some are in the evening because you spend all of your time on campus, except Saturdays, when we get to go into town. A priest and Rabbi both come on Sundays, so if you're Catholic or Jewish, you can go to mass."

"We have two pools, so we have to take swimming for half the year for PE. Every student has to take Math, Language Arts, Science, History, a language of their choice, and PE. You get to pick four electives, such as Art Studio, Art 3-D, Chorus, Band, Computers, Tech Ed, Woodshop, Family and Consumer Science, Diving, Swimming, Broadway Show, the list goes on and on."

"Okay…" Cody said, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get it all down soon." Tessa said with a smile. "The schedule is pretty easy to memorize. We have three different days, and we just go through them. A day, B day, C day, A day, B day, C day, it just goes on and on, and you don't start again at the beginning of the week, so if we end on a B day on Friday, we start Monday on a C day. Get it?"

"Yeah…I think."

By the time Tessa had finished explaining the schedule to Cody, they had arrived at Blue Boulder. Tessa got out of the car first.

"Welcome to BBBS!" She exclaimed with her hands in the air, a huge grin on her face.

"Wow!" Cody said. This place was huge!

"Tess, I'm gonna go get Kristy so we can give these two a tour, okay?"

"Sure, I'll show the boys to their room," Tessa turned to the Martin twins. "You guys are sharing a double, just like me and Megan. Can I see this?" She asked Cody. He nodded, and she took his sheet. "M'kay…" she said, looking it over. "Ya'll are in Respect." Seeing Zack's look, she added. "All of the buildings are named after a trait. We have Imagination, the building next to Respect, where you'll be staying. Follow me."

They walked on the sidewalk, going through courtyards, with green grass and trees with pine and maple trees, their leaves turning shades of red and orange and gold.

"Here we are!" Tessa said, taking four silver keys out of her pocket. "These two are to get into the building, they're marked with a 'R', and these are your room keys, mark with your room number, 20. There are 30 dorms in each building, ten on each floor. Each floor has it's own common room. There are 10 singles and 20 doubles. In case you wanted to know, there are ten buildings. Classes are small, only like, ten or twelve kids in a class, we used to have all grades, but now it's only middle and high schools. 80 or 90 kids in a grade. Pretty small, huh?"

Zack and Cody nodded their heads, taking the keys. They unlocked the door and went up to their room to put their bags away.

"Tessa!" A voice behind her screeched, playfully pinching the skin just above her hip, making her scream.

"Meggie!" She said turning around. Her guess was right.

"So, what do you think of the new guys. Pretty cute, huh? You seem to like Cody."

"Oh, Meggie, come on. I'm just being nice, unlike you, who only said one word to them, sup?"

"Whatever." Tessa playfully pushed Megan, who giggled.

"I went to check the mail while you guys were gone. Our supply lists came today. Student Store opens tomorrow, considering that's when, like, everybody arrives. Our schedules arrived too. We have all our classes together again, except for, of course, electives. Meg, you're in Woodshop, Band, Art 3-D, and Cooking. Tess, you're in Broadway Show, Band, Creative Writing, and Diving. I got into Band, Guitar 101, Art Studio, and Swimming. We're all taking Spanish again." Kristy told them.

"Thanks Kiki. You rock." Tessa said. "I can't wait for Broadway Show. Do you have any clue what musical we're putting on this year?"

"No clue." Kristy and Megan said at the same time. They all started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked, coming out of the building, locking the door behind his brother.

"Nothing," Tessa said, shaking her head. "Ready for a tour of Blue Boulder Boarding School, also known as BBBS?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zack said.

"Okay, let's start. First, get your mail."

Cody went to the mailbox, finding box twenty, and took out four envelopes. Two of them were addressed to him, and two were addressed to Zack. He gave his brother his mail and opened his own. One was from the school, the other was from Maddie, wishing them good luck and asking them to write back, as she enjoyed getting mail. The one from the school told them that they had the same classes as the other three, except for electives. "I got into Broadway Show, Band, Swimming, and Diving." Cody said.

"You have all the same electives as me except for swimming!" Tessa exclaimed. Yes, she'd have a friend in her electives.

"I got Woodshop, Band, Guitar 101, and Art 3-D."

"Okay, now ya'll are ready for your tour." Tessa said. She could now show them the easiest ways to get to their classes. She handed them both a map of campus and a blue highlighter. "You need to highlight the buildings that you need to go to as we pass them, got it?" The boys nodded. "Okay, right next to Respect is the Science hall, where all science related classes are, this is where you'll be going for eighth-grade Science, Cooking, Tech Ed, etc." They walked a little further, to a humongous brick building with 'GYM' in huge white letters on the front. "This is the gym, as you can see, where the swimming pools and indoor fields are located. Also in the gym are the two basketball courts, a gymnastics gym, a dance studio, and a weight room. All physical activity classes take place in this building."

"This school has all that in one building?"

"Yup!" Tessa said with a grin. "Now, if you make a right turn here, you'll see the Math Hall…all math classes, though I don't think you need explanation." The group walked further along, until they got to another brick building. "This is the cafeteria, where we eat all our meals. Meals are including in your tuition. In your dorm will be two plastic cards, sort of like credit cards. You have $40.00 a week to buy all your meals…and no, your mom doesn't pay $40.00 a week to come here, it's included in the whole boarding school thing. You can't go over your $40.00, though, or else your mom will get billed. We have many options for meals, mostly muffins and bagels and stuff in the morning, at lunch you can get pizza, pasta, burgers, stuff like that, and for dinner, usually they have soups and chicken and stuff, and you can get dessert, but it's extra."

Zack and Cody were very confused by now, but they kept nodding. Tessa led them further, until they got to yet another brick building. This one was even smaller then Respect, though. "This is the drama department, where the auditorium is located, along with the dressing rooms and separate classrooms for all the drama-related classes."

"Right next to it is the Student Store, where you can get all your supplies, pencils, pens, book covers, the normal stuff. You can even get leotards, swim caps, aprons, sketchbooks, and stuff for electives. I'm sure your mom gave you money to get supplies." She said it more like a question then a statement.

"Yeah, she did."

"Hey, Tessa," Kristy said, looking at her watch. "It's time to go to the caf for dinner.

"Okay…to the cafeteria!" Tessa said, and they started walking to the cafeteria for dinner. "We'll finish the tour tomorrow, after we get supplies. The SS runs out fast." She said to Zack and Cody as they entered the cafeteria.

So, there's the second chapter. I think that that's the most I've ever written in my life.

Review!

XoXoXo

Kat


End file.
